As technology advances, more and more detectors are used to detect physiological signal, which can provide users detecting their physical condition by themselves. However, the physiological signals detected by the detectors are various and complex, and the information measured for each time cannot be collated in a systematic way. The users only can know the current physical condition, but cannot know individual overall trend toward and changes physiological parameters.
The conventional technology has provided some health management systems, but almost of them are off-line diagram building systems. The conventional health management systems are not only relatively large and complex, but also need professional human operations to analyze, so the cost is high and it requires more manpower and time consuming.